Un huracán de sentimientos en la vida de una joven adolescente
by Annie lestrange
Summary: Esto mas que una historia , es mi vida reducida a palabras , lo que jamas conté , lo que siempre oculte ahora esta aqui , esta es la historia de como una persona cambio mi mundo por completo , la evolución que provoco en mi y los sentimientos que siempre estuvieron en el fondo de mi corazón
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia , y tambien la primera vez que hablo de mi vida ''privada'' , quiero dejar en claro que cambie los nombres de las personas :x que verguenza poner sus nombres reales xdd bueno eso seria y aquí empieza :

Me cuesta pensar en como inicio todo y no es por que me duela o este arrepentida es mas bien por que la recuerdo a ella y lo infeliz que era en ese tiempo.

-hey emily ,tenemos compañera nueva , le vas a hablar ?

- por supuesto , es nueva ! Y es toda mia ...-

Cada año me acercaba a hablarle a las alumnas nuevas , me llenaba de emocion conocer personas nuevas , nunca les tuve lastima mas tarde me di cuenta de que en realidad me sentia sola ..

-Hola -Dije intentando mostrar mi mejor sonrisa pero ella nisiquiera se dignaba a mirarme seguia perdida en su croquera , dibujando como si yo no estuviera ahi

-...-

-... Que haces ? -pregunte , resignada a irme sin siquera saber su nombre

-... -

-humm ... Te gusta dibujar ? ... Es miku ? -entonces me miro

-como lo supiste ? - me miraba con extrañeza pero pude notar una pisca de felicidad en sus ojos

-es una vocaloid , la e visto antes , aun que su voz no es de mi agrado -le dije esperando que mi sinceridad sirviera de algo

-te gusta el anime ? -me dijo un poco mas interesada

-si - respondi , feliz de conocerla

-sientate - con su mano me indico el puesto vacio a su lado Y asi empezo mi año en septimo basico ,tenia 12 años y mi unica preocupacion era convertirme en una princesa al crecer .Sin darme cuenta pase una semana hablando con la chica nueva , teniamos tanto de que hablar que parecia que el tiempo se nos hacia poco

- ... Dios ! - dije exaltada

-que sucede ? - se extraño un poco por la forma en la que lo dije

-aun no se tu nombre ! ... Llevamos hablando una semana y no tengo ni idea de como te llamas -

talvez exagere por que ella comenzo a reirse

-me llama camila , pero dime cami y tu ? -

-emily pero me dicen Emy - realmente me gusta su nombre De pronto sono la campana y todas salieron de la sala , me percate de que ella se levanto inmediatamente

-humm ... Tienes algo que hacer? -o alguien a quien ver ademas de mi ?

-si , la verdad es que tengo una amiga en un curso mayor -

-yo tengo una amiga en un curso menor pero tiene nuestra edad , repitio sexto , se llama cory - estaba celosa , lo admito , pero por que tenia que tener una amiga ademas de mi , las nuevas nunca tienen amigas .Seguramente ella era una repitente igual que cory

-que tal si ... Las presentamos ? - No. Cory es mia y solo mia .

- ... Esta bien - por que demonios sonrio , me la van a quitar ...

- esta es susan , susan ella emy , una compañera y cory su amiga -

- H-hola ... -

sus ojos afilados y su cabello negro azabache y su altura definitivamente me hacian temblar

-Hola . - Que seria es , pense y luego note que estaba triste

-soy emy -

-eso ya lo se -

-en que curso estas ?-

-octavo -

-es muy dificil ? -

-... Es horrible -

No se por que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas al azar , estaba nerviosa acaso? , no es como si nunca hubiera conocido a alguien asi pero , algo tenia de especial , y todas teniamos algo en comun , estabamos horriblemente solas , nos gustaba el anime y estabamos dispuestas a ser amigas ~~~~~~~

-heeey ! Suuuu ~ -

No le di tiempo de pensar Si se lo daba me apartaria de ella , simplemente me avalance y la abraze

-deja de hacer eso ...- me miraba con sus ojos gelidos intentando apartarme con la mirada

-pero por que ? No te gustan mis abrazos ? - le dije haciendo un puchero y luego inflando las mejillas

-no , no me gustan LOS abrazos , no es por ti , es en general -

-... Mala - replique haciendo otro puchero y me di la vuelta para irme pero justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar senti un par de brazos pasando por mi cintura tomandome con fuerza

-perdon ... No te vayas -

-esta bien ... - la deje abarzarme , estoy segura de que estaba sonrojada por que mi cara ardia

-hola ...- cory tenia una mirada de disgusto no pude entender a que se debia

-cory ! - me acerque y la apachurre mientras ella correspondia a mi abrazo sonriendo sobre mi hombro

-podemos hablar ? - Su se dirigia a cory ... En alguna parte del camino comenze a decirle Su en vez de susan

-claro ...- me estaba mirando a mi asi que le replique con un puchero

-siempre estan hablando a solas , es injusto ... Ya vete -

-y cami ?-

-cami lleva enferma una semana ... - la echaba de menos aunque tenia la mania de golpearme , tratarme mal o tener intentos fallidos de matarme

-lo siento ... -

-ya esta bien , no me mires asi , la que deberia estar triste soy yo , ire a comprar ok ? ... Cuando vuelva procura haber terminado con su charla "privada" -

hice un gesto de desaprovacion no me gustaba la forma en la que me apartaban del grupo , no me gustaba sentirme excluida . Fui a comprar cualquier cosa realmente nisiquiera tenia hambre , mire hacia atras y me preocupe un poco , no parecia que hablaran , mas bien parecia que estuvieran peleando , me preocupe pero tenia que darles privacidad no ? ...espere unos 20 minutos , hasta que vi llorar a su , mas bien ella cubria su cara mientras sus hombros se movian ,imagine que estaba llorando , ahora si me acerque ..

-s-su ? -

-...- Ninguna de las dos me respondia y eso me preocupaba ...

-hey su ... Estoy aqui mira ...su - De pronto mi vista vario , no miraba su rostro ocultado , miraba su brazo ensangrentado

-su ... - No me pude contener , la abraze como pude mientras lagrimas corrian por mis ojos , me sentia inutil , miserable , Su se hacia daño a si misma y yo no me di cuenta de lo mal que ella se habia sentido todo este tiempo

-lo siento Su - mi voz temblaba y no podia dejar de llorar , de pronto me miro , ella no lloraba pero cuando me vio pude notar lo triste que estaba

-eres una idiota , que haces llorando por alguien que no eres tu ? - Ahora era ella la que me abrazaba y consolaba mientras yo intentaba dejar de llorar

-por que ... No eres feliz ? , Su , te quieres morir ? ,no lo hagas de nuevo por favor -

-no lo hare , tranquila -

-Hace 5 minutos tocaron para entrar , acaso son sordas o quieren que las escolte hasta la sala ? - Era la impectora la que ahora nos recriminaba por no haber ido a la sala cuando correspondia

-señorita emily que sucede ?- Me asuste ella daba miedo pero intentaba fingir cortesia conmigo , no podia delatar el echo de que mi amiga tenia la muñecas echas pedazos

-N-nada - intente sonreir , se me hacia dificil pero lo hice.

-que esta pasando ? - Era cecilia ,la profesora jefe de Su ,pude notar la mirada de odio que Su le dirigia , ella no le agradaba en absoluto ,y cory habia desaparecido de un momento a otro

-ven vamos a hablar - me dijo la impectora , ahora si queria llorar a mares pero de miedo ,di una ultima mirada hacia atras cuando su fue tomada suavemente por el brazo para hablar con la vieja cecilia , al tiempo que la impectora tomaba mi brazo de la misma forma , era una costumbre o algo asi ?

-que es lo que paso ? Por que estabas llorando ? -

-no es nada - respondi casi monotona

-problemas familiares ? -

-si ... La verdad es que e tenido problemas con mis padres - Comenzamos a hablar de eso , no estaba mintiendo pero no iba a hablar de Su , eso era algo que ella debia hacer , no yo ... De pronto la vi en el pasillo hablando mas bien siendo reprochada por su profesora jefe , la impectora me tiro del brazo para que nos acercaramos

-que fue lo que paso ? - la impectora vovio a poner ese tono serio y frio ,mientras la profesora jefe solo se digno a mostrarle una tijera para cortar telas , mas bien senti como que se las entregaba para que fueran evidencia

-gerrero sigueme ...y no se olvide de la libreta -

uso el apellido de susan y ademas le pidio su libreta , oh dios ,esto estaba mal cuando paso por mi lado me dirigio una mirada tratando de decirme

Que la proxima vez tambien pediria mi libreta , estaba frustrada no entendia nada , por que dijo la verdad sabiendo que sucederia ... Tal vez ella queria que sus padres lo supieran ? No lo entendi entonces y menos lo hago ahora , que increible pensar que en dos años jamas logre conocerla bien Han pasado 4 meses en los que hemos sido amigas y una semana desde el incidente ...

-hey ! Emy ! -Su corria detras de mi , jamas imagine que eso pasara algun dia

-por favor emy , dos minutos solo eso , si quieres no vuelvas a hablarme pero dame 2 minutos-

su respiracion estaba entrecortada, viviamos relativamente cerca y ella fue todo el camino desde la casa hasta colegio intentando hablar conmigo

-que es lo que quieres ?- me detuve y di la vuelta para dirigirle la expresion mas seria que podia hacer en ese entonces

-perdon ... Bueno yo ... Por favor , no te enojes conmigo , eres importante para mi y solo quiero verte sonreir de nuevo , no te enojes conmigo -

Que quiso decir con eso , nisiquiera le gustan mis abrazos ... Soy muy rencorosa ..

-por que ? Por que lo hiciste ?, de eso hablabas con cory mientras me apartaban de sus conversaciones , crees que no es importante para mi ? -

- ... Soy una idiota - tenia una mirada de cachorro ... Y yo era debil

-si que lo eres - no puedo evitar acercarme para abrazarla , mi cabeza quedaba en su pecho y podia escuchar como latia su corazon , estaba alterada

-no vuelvas a llorar por mi ... Por favor - no me soltaba aun y tampoco queria Que lo hiciera

-no vuelvas a hacerte daño por favor - le estaba suplicando o talvez solo era mi voz

-...esta bien -

-gracias - la abraze mas fuerte , siempre me sentia protegida en sus brazos como si nadie pudiera hacerme daño Y asi pasaron los meses , no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estabamos en julio

-coooory ~ -me miraba con ganas de reirse pero intento evitarlo

-corycorycoeycorycory ~ - le repeti ... Me gusta jugar con su nombre

-que pasa emy ? - siempre su voz calmada , sus ojos pequeños y graves ... Aun que para mi son tiernos y su pelo negro y corto me hacen sentir tranquila

-juguemos ! - estaba mas animada de lo normal

-a que ? - parecia interesada

-a que no puedes derribarme? - me puse en posicion de ataque , estaba lista para derribar lo que fuera ... Pero

-ok-

se puso de pie lentamente ... Me miro y cuando me acerque para empujarla se echo hacia atras , tomo mi muñeca y me hizo una zancadilla , justo cuando iba a caer de cara al piso ella tiro de mi brazo y quede mirando hacia a ella , entonces rapidamente paso un brazo por mi espalda y me sujeto de esa forma tan especial para mi

-...me rindo ...- la cara me ardia no se por que , me sentia tan especial solo por que ella evito que cayera de cara al piso ...

-tonta ... - me levanto y nos volvimos a sentar pero ahora mi cabeza estaba en sus piernas

-que pasa con esos animos ?- cami estubo ahi todo el tiempo , pero era callada y agresiva

-no quiero salir de vacaciones - dije desanimada

-de que hablas ?! Todas morimos por salir - esa fue Su quien estaba sentada un poco mas lejos y ahora se levantaba para sentarse a mi lado

-es que ... Bueno ya sabes ... Es frio y ... - iba a decir algo mas pero cory me interrumpio y solto las palabras casi divirtiendose con eso

- es por que esta de cumpleaños este mes , no tiene nada que ver con la vacaciones -

-eso no es cierto ! - le replique .. Pero en el fondo ella tenia razon yo no queria que llegara mi cumpleaños

-y cuantos cumples enana ? - Su casi nunca me decia enana pero le gustaba molestarme

-13 ...y no soy enana tu eres vieja ! ...Y alta - ella se reia por que logro hacerme enojar , a mi no me causaba gracia

-en todo caso mañana salimos de clases asi que no hay nada que puedas hacer - cami siempre tan realista destruia todo a su paso , de pronto note que Su miraba a cory pero era como si intentara congelarla o destruirla con la mirada y cory ... Jamas la habia visto asi de seria y molesta

-Q-que pasa ? - pregunte algo asustada

-nada - respondio cory , al tiempo en el que se ponia de pie y se iba

-humm ... Su , tu sabes algo cierto ? - Me miro acongojada

-bueno emy ... Es que tengo que hablar contigo pero no puedo hoy , sera mañana ok ? - Y salio Su corriendo para alcanzar a cory

-saldrias con una chica ? -ahora era cami la que me hablaba

-que ? - no me di por aludida , su pregunta fue extraña

-saldrias ... Con alguien de tu mismo sexo amy ? Con una lesbiana ? - Lo pense poco por que no le di importancia

-que cosas dices cami , el sol te esta afectando , vamonos a casa -

-estoy hablando en serio - su voz era muy seria y su mirada fija ,senti un escalofrio

- yo ... No lo se , jamas me e sentido atraida por una chica pero si tuviera que elegir, preferiria seguir asi como estoy -

-por que ? - ella no tenia curiosidad , sabia lo que iba a decir

-por que ... bueno por que planeo enamorarme de un principe , vivir en un castillo , tener muchos ponys y ser feliz - apuesto a que eso no se lo esperaba

-estas hablando en serio emy ? - su tono era molesto

-si , hablo muy en serio ... a que quieres llegar ? - que es lo que le sucedia por que estaba tan tensa

- a nada , lo siento . hable demasiado , bueno me voy - se levanto y salio tan rapido que no alcanze a decir nada mas .

... que mierda le sucede a todo el mundo ?

/

bueno , asi de deforme me salio esta historia , espero que les guste y depende de ustedes si la actualizare o no c: … también los días que actualizare

un gusto y disculpen cualquier tipo de error de redacción , realmente es la primera vez que escribo una historia en toda mi vida xdd


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento mucho la demora , la verdad es que no recordaba bien que había pasado en ese año , por que han pasado 4 años desde eso pero hace poco hable con ''Su'' y todo volvió a mi .. tanto así que escribí más de la cuenta y no sabia donde hacer el corte del capitulo , además de que tiene mucho dialogo ese año lo tache como el año de las peleas incesantes , fue divertido por que el año que siguió fue peor , bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo ;))

Pd: me dijeron que se confundían un poco así que empecé a escribir el nombre de Su con mayúscula y recordarles que todo los ''pensamientos '' de la historia son míos

Hoy es jueves, ayer salimos de vacaciones y ninguna me ah dicho nada aun ... De pronto siento el teléfono sonar , contesto con la esperanza de que sea alguna de ellas

-Hola –

Que fácil es reconocer una voz así de monótona y fría ,aunque debo reconocer que se escucho como si tuviera miedo

-Su- dije por inercia

-Hola- me repitió su saludo

-Hola- no pude decir nada mas

-no se ... Yo ... (suspiro)-

-estas bien ? - Pensé que se había echo daño de nuevo y su suspiro provoco que me estremeciera

- ...No ... - me dijo soltando el aire como si le pesara

-que pasa ? Su , puedes confiar en mi - no sabia que decirle , siempre ah mantenido cerrada su alma y su corazón

-yo ... Bueno ... umm... Te lo diré pero te cortare , no quiero escuchar tu respuesta - se oía nerviosa y eso me ponía nerviosa a mi , como si fuera a recibir el secreto mas grande del mundo

-me estas asustando , dilo rápido - mi voz salió casi como un ruego

-... Me gustas ...-

Lo único que siguió esa oración ,si así podía llamarse ,fue el persistente sonido que hace el teléfono cuando es cortado . Entre en shock , el teléfono cayo de mis manos y entre al baño con desesperación , no quería llorar ni gritar , solo quería estar sola y pensar . Cosas que cruzan por la mente de una chica de 12 años

1.- le gusto a mi mejor amiga ...

2.-que significa gustar ?

3.- me gusta el chocolate

Lo siguiente que hice fue buscar en el diccionario

Gustar según la rae :

1. tr. Sentir y percibir el sabor de las cosas.

2. tr. experimentar (‖ probar).

3. intr. Agradar, parecer bien.

4. intr. Dicho de una persona: Resultar atractiva a otra.

5. intr. Desear, querer y tener complacencia en algo.

Me quede con la tercera y la cuarta ... Pero dude ,Ósea que ¿yo le agradaba ? ,pero dicho de una persona es parecer atractiva ... Instintivamente me mire en el espejo pude ver claramente a una chica joven con un cuerpo que aun no se desarrollaba , con el pelo largo hasta la cintura de un color castaño claro lleno de ondulaciones , unos ojos miel verdosos con una piel blanca que me hacia lucir como un fantasma ... No era ni gorda ni flaca , estaba justo en el medio yo era .. Normal y regular ,¿ que ves en mi Su ? ...

-hija te llama tu amiga –

-no estoy – respondí

-... Esta ocupada , pero puedes llamar mas tarde –

-no estaré mas tarde –

Mi mama colgó el teléfono y se me acerco , había pasado una semana y no respondí ninguna llamada ni siquiera el sábado de mi cumpleaños

-te sientes bien , ¿te llevo al medico ? –

-mama ¿que te pasa? , no quiero ir al medico , lo detesto me da ASCO –

-yo solo te pregunte no tienes por que responder así , estas insoportable –

-entonces déjame sola –

Mi mama salió de la pieza , pude notar que estaba molesta pero poco me importaba ella estaba molesta 24/7 así que era algo normal para mi , me acosté de nuevo en la cama , eran las 4 de la tarde y yo solo quería hibernar .

Hubiera deseado que las vacaciones duraran mas pero que le iba a hacer , después de todo solo son vacaciones de invierno y jamás duran mas de dos semanas . Llegar a clases el primer día siempre me pone feliz pero hoy ni siquiera quería entrar

-libreta - hoy estaba la recepcionista de rulos y cabello claro tan amable como siempre

-tía no encuentro mi libreta ,tal vez un fantasma me la robo de mi puesto en el colegio - le dije haciendo un puchero

-dame un cuaderno entonces , y la entrada es a las 7:55 no a las 8:30 , acuéstese mas temprano , vive a dos cuadras - me dijo riéndose por lo bajo

-Tía ¿me sigue a mi casa ? ¿Como sabe donde vivo ? , la voy a denunciar –

-ajajajajajajajajaja Emily , esta en el registro - para entonces ya había comenzado a reír y ella estaba timbrando el cuaderno con el atraso anotado -pase usted señorita- me dijo como si le estuviera hablando a una princesa

-muchas gracias –

tome mi cuaderno y me fui a mi sala , entre , entrega el cuaderno y me senté , Cami había faltado al primer día ,¿ por que no me sorprende ?. Y ahí estaba , después de dos horas , lo que menos quería oír , la campana que anunciaba el recreo ,no se por que mire hacia afuera , tal vez buscaba a Cory ,pero la que estaba de pie en la puerta no era Cory , era Su .

-¿puedes salir un momento ?- dijo en un tono que me pareció melancólico ,me levante y salí de la sala hacia ella

-¿que pasa ? - no lo había notado pero Su es realmente mucho mas alta que yo y además tiene los ojos realmente oscuros parece que fueran negros

-me quería disculpar contigo , soy una idiota , pero me gustaría que imaginaras que no paso nada y que siguieras siendo mi amiga , ten - me entrego un tarjeta y se fue

- ... Idiota –

Volví a mi sala aun mas molesta , ¿por que estaba tan triste ? ¿en que momento dije que dejaríamos de ser amigas ? , observe la tarjeta y me di cuenta de que la había echo a mano , tenia una gran sticker de winnie poh , y algo escrito al reverso , en ella ponía : Perdón , no te enojes conmigo , sabes que siempre estaré para ti , lo único que quiero es tu felicidad , si para eso debo olvidar lo que siento lo hare pero por favor se feliz . Tenia escrito unos símbolos indescifrables para mi , pero de alguna forma u otra me molesto la carta .

Acto seguido : me levante y me dirigí a su sala , no necesite entrar , ella me vio y salió a buscarme ,en cuanto la tuve frente a mi le dije: ¿crees que la palabra gustar se usa como si nada ? Poco debe ser lo que sientes para que hables de olvidar así de rápido , ¿y que te sucede? cuando dije que dejaríamos de ser amigas , ¿no te das cuenta de que no entiendo nada ?,¿ sabes siquiera que jamás e besado a alguien ? ...¿podrías dejar de ser tan idiota y egoista por favor ?- en este punto ya estaba llorando y ella abrazándome , jamás me ah palmado la espalda ni nada de eso ,solo me abraza fuerte como si me fuera a ir de pronto .

-... No pensé en ti , lo siento….Mis sentimientos no son débiles pero jamás me a gustado una chica ... Menos una princesa como tu , ¿que debería hacer ? –

Era la primera vez que ella me llamaba princesa pero no seria la ultima y yo iba a seguir confundida por unos meses mas .

-¿que paso ? - me pregunto esperando a ver mi reacción

-¿lo sabias todo verdad ?- le pregunte a cami con un tono casi de enfado

-secretos son secretos , no te enojes , la que tenia que decírtelo era ella no nosotras , ¿que le dijiste ? - tenia curiosidad y eso se le notaba

-hable con ella por teléfono ayer pero en realidad no me gusta Su de esa forma y no siento que pueda estar con una chica - mi tono salió despreocupado pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa

-Su no se rendirá fácil contigo , de verdad le gustas - Cami estaba demasiado seria , tanto así que asustaba

-eso es decisión de ella, nosotras ya hablamos y le quedo claro que no tengo esos gustos - le dije con toda seguridad

-bueno ... Espero que para fin de año sigas pensando igual - De alguna forma u otra su comentario me molesto .

Tocaron a recreo y cory estaba en la puerta de mi sala

-Feliz cumpleaños enana - cory se abalanzo sobre mi y me dio un abrazo de los que mas me gustaban ,apretujados

-no soy enana , ya vas a ver cuando sea grande y la enana seas tu - No me molesta que cory me diga enana pero , no soy enana

-date vuelta - me dijo en un tono serio y juguetón ,pero no dude en obedecer , me di vuelta y levante mi cabello con ambas manos , de pronto sentí algo frio tocar mi cuello y me asuste pero cuando baje mi vista me di cuenta de que era una cruz egipcia que brillaba en mi cuello

-ya –

Baje mi cabello , y me di vuelta para abrazarla de nuevo

-no era necesario - me sentía feliz por que ella sabia cuanto me gustaba la mitología griega y egipcia , era un regalo pensado en mi

-tu solo dime gracias y no te lo quites nunca - se estaba riendo pero tenia el orgullo marcado en todo su rostro , sabia que me había gustado su regalo

-Hola - Un choque de miradas entre Su y Cory me provoco nervios

-Cami no esta - cory le dijo casi diciéndole que cami era lo único que nos mantenía en esta amistad con Su ,se acerco peligrosamente y me miro

-¿Qué pasa ?- le dije ,ella no dijo nada y se fue .

-Cory eso fue cruel , que te sucede –

-tu le gustas ,¿ sabes lo que es estar con una chica ? ¿Y los problemas que vas a tener ?, no quiero que sufras y ella lo hará sin duda –

-Cory ... - no supe que decir , Cory era como un padre para mi , por que a pesar de ser mujer su pelo y su rostro fuerte eran como el de un hombre -Cory ... Esta bien , estaré bien , no soy una niña pequeña - Me miraba intentando decir "si lo eres " pero no dijo nada .

Hace un mes que entramos a clases y pareciera que nada ah cambiado , aun que ciertas personas tienen miradas que hablan por si solas

-va a ver una expo en unos meses mas , tenemos que ir , podremos comer pockys !- los ojos de cami brillaban cuando decía esa palabra pero bueno , a quien no le gustan los pockys , estábamos sentadas las 4 en una de las mesas del comedor , ninguna comía pero cerca había un grupo de 6 chicas que si estaban comiendo , las conocía , eran del curso contrario , conocidas por su agresividad , lastimaban niñas de primero básico

-Hey imbécil baja el volumen - grito la "lider" del grupo

-¿cuanto cuesta la entrada ? Quiero ir - dijo Cory ignorando al grupo de al lado

-no es cara , debe estar entr mil –

-no es nada cara , hay eventos mas caros –

-no me escuchaste ,cara de pico !- en este punto nos comenzaron a lanzar comida , Cami reía pero su sonrisa me asustaba , de pronto tomo un trozo de cascara de limón que nos habían lanzado y lo devolvió , cayo entre 2 chicas y en menos de 3 segundos el grupo entero se había levantado para golpear a cami , un tirón de pelo , una patada en el estomago , otra en la cara y yo en estado de shock , no podía hablar ni siquiera podía moverme , en mi vida jamás me había pasado algo así .supuse que Su estaba acostumbrada por que se levanto , tomo una silla y golpeo con ella la cabeza de una de las chicas , cayo al suelo desplomada y no se levanto mas , se acerco a la chica que estaba golpeando a Cami y esta al verla tomo una silla y le dio la espalda a Cami para atacar a Su pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta , Cami le dio una patada y la chica cayo sobre sus rodillas . Golpes ,sangre ,fierrazos y sonidos sordos ,de pronto una mano tomaba la mía

-salgamos de aquí - era Cory la que me agarro con fuerza y me llevo casi a rastras del lugar , se acerco a una señora y aviso de lo que estaba sucediendo .

-respira - me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos

ni siquiera podía hablar

-Emy , respira , mírame , suelta el aire ...-

Solté todo el aire que había tenido aguantado y comencé a llorar

-si lloras así te vas a ahogar- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-no hice nada ! Deje que la golpearan , ni siquiera podía moverme , es mi culpa –

-jamás has peleado en tu vida , eres tranquila y eso no es un problema , no fue tu culpa –

-Cami ...- no podía dejar de hipar mientras lloraba y hablaba entrecortado

-¿quieres verla ?- me pregunto en un tono casual

-si -le respondí aun con la cara empapada y roja por el llanto , le tome el brazo y me llevo a la enfermería , había una manada de chicas intentado ver hacia adentro , me acerque y vi a Cami , su nariz sangraba y su ojo también , tenia sangre en toda la cara ...

-ven aquí - era la inspectora la que me llamaba y divise detrás de ella a las 6 chicas formadas algunas con sangre y otras solo me miraban con odio

-tu jamás mientes emily , ¿quien le rompió la nariz a Cami ?- Quede en shock y una imagen se me vino a la mente , una chica morena pateándole la cara

-ella - apunte a la lider del grupo quien me dirigió una mirada de "te matare" y miro a la inspectora

-¿yo ? , yo no lo hice , ni siquiera la toque impe-

-si lo hiciste - era Cory la que hablaba a mi lado

-mentirosa ! Yo no hice nada ! - en este punto ella se nos había acercado amenazante pero una mano la detuvo , era la inspectora

-cállate y trae tu libreta –

-impe!-

-ya te hable - La chica se fue a su sala molesta

-tu también emily –

- ¿que ? , ¿por que ? –

-por que yo lo digo –

-ella no hizo nada , no le toco ni un pelo a ninguna - dijo Cory

-ya ,ya ,váyanse a sus salas y dejen de portarse mal –

. Suspendieron a Su y a Cami por 2 días , que solo se sentía sin ellas

-te dije que era un problema , ahora estas preocupada pero la culpa fue de ellas - Cory intentaba relajarme pero no podía estaba muy preocupada -eres una llorona ,¿ lo sabias ?-

-eres una insensible , cory eres una idiota –

-seré idiota pero no llorona - se acerco y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

-nooo suéltame! - intentaba zafarme pero cory siempre ah tenido mas fuerza que yo

-llora enana llora - me decía sin detenerse en lo que hacia

-voy a morir ! Ya suéltame ! - no podía parar de reír con desesperación

-ya esta ya esta - me soltó y yo intentaba respirar bien

-i...dio...ta –

-jajajajaja llorona - Así intento hacerme olvidar el incidente del almuerzo , después de una semana ellas reían como si hubiera sido divertido , para mi siempre será la peor experiencia de mi vida

-hey emy –

-¿que quieres Su? –

-sigues molesta , perdón no pude evitarlo , así soy yo –

Mi relación con Su empeoro después del incidente por que ella no entendía que para mi es grave golpear a alguien y mas aun con una silla

-perdón... No me había dado cuenta de lo inconsciente que podías llegar a ser –

-entonces para que te juntas conmigo ?! No me hables mas Y vete a tu mundo perfecto , idiota , el mundo es cruel , si no sabes pelear ríndete entonces y vete a la mierda –

-me vas a golpear a mi también ahora ? - fue entonces que me di cuenta que Su era impulsiva ,ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empuñado las manos y que se había acercado a mi con la intención de golpearme

- ...no ... –

-... Cuidate Su –

-yo no ... –

Me fui en ese momento no quería seguir escuchándola mas , pero se que fue lo que dijo "yo no quise hacerlo " de todos modos estaba sola antes de conocerla , solo somos cory y yo siempre

-¿que paso ? Ya no le hablas a Su - a Cory poco le molestaba pero me lo pregunto de todos modos

-discutimos y ella me dijo que no le hablara –

-tal vez eres muy princesa para ella –

-¿A que te refieres con princesa cory ?- estaba aburrida de que me llamaran así

-no te gusta pelear y eres muy correcta , ni siquiera copias en pruebas por que te sientes mal contigo misma ,no tomas ni fumas y apenas sales de tu casa –

-y por eso me categorizan como princesa ? Por ser como soy ? Hasta fenómeno suena mejor para mi –

-si bueno ... Yo no creo que sea malo ser como tu , eres real y ser tranquila no tiene nada de malo –

- Gracias Cory - ¿cuantas veces e abrazado a cory este mes ? Seguramente mas veces de las que puedo contar . Aun no hablo con Su y no pienso hacerlo , ella se limita a mirarme con cara de arrepentimiento pero no me hablaba .

Sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta , una vez , dos veces ,la tercera fue mas fuerte asi que me di vuelta y me encontré con el pecho de Su , levante la vista con una obvia mirada de molestia y le hable

-¿que quieres ?- le dije en un tono frio

-podemos hablar ? - tenia un brazo en su nuca y me miraba arrepentida pero eso no basta para mi

-podemos ?- le pregunte para saber que respondería , estaba esperando a que comenzara a gritarme

-por favor ... – accedí , nunca la había visto asi

Me llevo a una zona apartada en el colegio , era una terraza con baranda que daba hacia la calle y hablo

-perdón –

-¿por que me pides perdón ? ,¿ no querías que despertara ?-

-no ... No quiero que cambies , lo siento ,por favor quédate conmigo y sigue siendo como eres-

- ... Pensé que te molestaba –

-me gustas ... Asi esta bien para mi –

-... No te entiendo y creo que nunca lo haré , ¿por que no estas con alguien más sí tanto te molesta mi forma de ser ? –

-... Tienes que ser tú ... No te apartes de mi sólo por que soy así , no te haré daño sólo quiero verte feliz –

-¿quieres verme feliz ? ...¿entonces harás lo que yo te pida ? –

-Sí - Reí por dentro por que ella dudaba y yo lo noté

-bien , entonces ... Quiero que estudies no quiero que repitas de nuevo , deja de meterte en problemas y deja de hacerte daño –

-... Está bien –

-gracias Su ...deja de mirarme con carita de cachorro y dame un abrazo que te echo de menos- Se río y me abrazo muy fuerte , pensé que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante , que inocente era .

Bueno lamento que haya salido tan largo pero no sabia que cosas omitir , me cuesta mucho escribir por que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no se como redactar cada una de las cosas que sucedieron , estaba pensando en buscar un beta , así que deje un link de contacto en perfil por si alguien interesada(o)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews la verdad es que no iba a seguir escribiendo y me sentí muy feliz cuando vi un numero junto a mi historia :))

Me demore mucho corrigiendo todo -.- pero creo que valió la pena , aunque tuve que cortar el capitulo , de echo creo que escribí unas 15 hojas en Word , este capitulo tiene entre 10 y 8 así que ya saben que el capitulo próximo saldrá mas pronto por que ya tengo un poco mas de la mitad escrito ;)) xdd no se que días actualizar ya que vamos a salir de vacaciones y puede ser cualquier día de la semana así que decidí que ustedes elijan el día , comenten el dia que quieren que actualice y yo cederé ante ustedes

buona notte


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon se que tarde mucho pero de verdad estaba seca de ideas y me costo mucho recordar , así que pase de septiembre a diciembre :s luego de que salimos de clases muchas cosas cambiaron , así que eso lo recuerdo con mas claridad , prometo actualizar pronto ;cc

Bueno ya esperaron demasiado , aquí esta la historia

Es sábado y hace calor , ya estamos en primavera ,como odio a las abejas .

-emy ,acompañame a la feria , tengo que comprar verduras - Mi mamá siempre pidiéndome hacer cosas en los días en los que no quiero hacer nada

-quieres que te acompañe o que sea tú burro de carga –

En estos meses bajé de peso y crecí un poco más pero también tengo más fuerza que antes y eso me enorgullecía

-las dos –

-ok , déjame ir a cambiarme-

Eran las 12 y yo aún andaba en pijamas , tomé un jeans y una polera cualquiera y acompañe a mi mamá a comprar ,Su vivía relativamente cerca de mi ... En realidad yo cruzaba una calle y llegaba a su casa pero nunca había ido , no solía salir mucho . Tenía claro que a mi mamá no le agradaba Su y es que , era mayor que yo , era repitente y para empeorarlo todo , Su tenía el cabello corto como hombre ,cosa que a mi mamá le hacía pensar que Su era lesbiana ...y no se equivocada ,estuve parada un buen rato en un puesto donde vendían lápices y cuadernos , me encantaba dibujar

-oye - Alguien toco mi hombro con suavidad y me asusté pero me di vuelta y me sorprendi cuando me di cuenta de que era Su

-emy , que haces aquí ? –

-acompañó a mi mamá en las compras ,¿ y tú ? –

-estaba con cory pero desapareció –

-oh ... Bueno ... –

-¿tú mamá está aquí ? –

- sí , está por ahí - Le señale con el dedo el puesto en que mi mamá estaba comprando verduras –

-ven conmigo - me dijo , estiro una de sus manos hacia mi y no pude evitar notar las cicatrices en sus muñecas ...

-no puedo ... Me van Retar -

-es sólo un segundo , ven - me insistió , al final tomé su mano y la seguí hasta que me dijo

-cierra los ojos –

Obedecí , confiaba en Su más de lo que debía . Sentí algo en mis manos y abrí mis ojos de golpe ,ahí en mi manos había una flor , grande con muchos pétalos , era hermosa , recuerdo que pensé que tenía que dibujarla ,tenía tonalidades naranjas y rojas , en el centro era más clara

-es ... Hermosa –

-me recuerda a ti –

-¿a mi ? - quería reírme pero no pude por que ella me estaba hablando en serio

-Sí , es linda y alegre ... Y huele bien - Sonreí le di las gracias y volví con mi mamá

-emy estas roja , el sol está muy fuerte ¿quieres volver a casa ? - Me toque la cara y noté que me ardía pero definitivamente el sol no tenía nada que ver , le Sonreí y le dije que si y partí con mi flor en una mano y mi carrito en la otra .

-¿quién era ? - estábamos en la casa y mi mamá había visto a Su , se me helo la sangre

-una amiga - le respondí al aire

-vaya amigas que tienes –

-sí ,¿has visto las tuyas ?-

-que estas queriendo decir ?-

-no estoy queriendo decir nada , todas tus amigas son más viejas que tú por hasta 10 años y tú me estas molestando por una que sólo es un año mayor que yo - Me quedó mirando estupefacta , jamás le había respondido en mi vida pero no sentía miedo de defender a Su

-es diferente yo ya tengo 40 años y a mi edad yo haré lo que se me da la gana - me dijo con claro enojo

-bueno yo sólo tengo 13 años pero te puedo afirmar algo ...Me voy a juntar con quién se me de la gana por que mis amigas las escogo yo y no tú - me paré y la deje ahí boquiabierta como estaba , me metí al baño orgullosa de haber respondido para defender a mi amiga .

Lunes ,30 de septiembre Lugar: colegio

-Me tienes miedo -

-de que hablas , no te tengo miedo idiota- en algún punto del año deje de decirle Su y comencé a llamarla idiota

-me acerco y te alejas ,es obvio que me tienes miedo –

-uhhhh , ¿emy le tienes miedo ?-

-cami carbonera ,claro que no le tengo miedo - la mire molesta , sólo estábamos las 3 ,cory faltaba cuando quería

-¿segura ?- Su insistía

-Su que quieres? No te tengo miedo –

-¿entonces sí me acerco no te moveras ?- dibujo una sonrisa pero insinuaba algo

-no- le dije decidida a hacerme cargo de mis palabras

-bien ... Entonces - Puso sus manos a mis costados y me acorralo contra la pared en la que minutos atrás me estaba apoyando , estábamos sentadas en el piso y siento que eso le hizo más fácil todo

-Q-que ?- me puse nerviosa porque me acorralo y yo no podía hacer nada

-sólo ... Quédate ahí- Su cara se acercaba peligrosamente a la mía ..

-Su ...no es gracioso-le dije

-Oye Su ya es suficiente- cami se oía nerviosa y eso me ponía los pelos de puntas por que bien sabía yo que cami la conocía mejor que yo y sabía de lo que era capaz .

Mi vista se nublo y mis ojos se desorbitaron , no veía nada y algo me golpeó la cabeza , fue la pared , cami había puesto su mano completa en mi cara y echo mi cabeza para atrás , Su estaba en el suelo y Miraba a cami , Está la miraba con reproche

-no juegues sucio – le dijo

-no lo hago –

-lo estabas haciendo –

-cami ... Tú mano - ya no podía respirar

-lo siento emy , ¿estas bien ?- ¿estaba ... Preocupada por mi ?

-S-sí –

-ven - me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos dejando a Su tirada en el Piso

-ella ...-

-va a estar bien , a recibido golpes peores , ¿estas bien ?-

-por un momento pensé que ... Olvídalo , sólo me asusté- hice una risa amarga

-yo también pensé que te iba a besar , la conozco y ella conoce sus limites pero debo admitir que me asusté –

-Cami ...-

-no deberías confiar tanto en ella –

-pero es mi amiga ...-

-pero ella no te ve de ese modo - cami se fue a la sala y me dejó sola en el baño lavandome la cara ,cuando llegué a la sala cami estaba hablando Con Su y no me quise acercar

-ya vete de aquí-

-tampoco pensaba quedarme todo el día –

Al salir Su pasó por mi lado pero no me miro

-¿que pasó cami ?-

-nada , sólo estábamos ... Estaba enseñándole algo de moral a esa chica - dijo entre risas Me confundió un poco pero no dije nada .

Dia siguiente

-¿y ? ¿Me extrañaste mucho ?- me preguntaba cory

-demasiado - no era broma , yo no podía vivir sin ella , me sentía vacía cuando no estaba cerca , como sí se llevara mi alegría

-¿y pasó algo interesante?-

-...no- dude , pero decidí no decirle nada

-mmnh ok - me sonrio y se fue a su sala , tenía un nudo en la garganta ese día .

Es jueves y cory volvió a faltar.

-el día está como para dormir - me dijo cami que ya estaba acomodada en mis Piernas

-Sí- la verdad es que yo también tenía sueño

-Hola ,¿que hacen ?- Su acababa de llegar

-dormir- dijimos las dos al unísono

-... Emy ,¿necesitas almohada?-

-gracias Su- se acerco a mi ,se puso detrás y me obligó a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho ,creo que me puse roja por que mi cara ardía

-¿te molesta el sol ?- me pregunto

-Sí ,algo - se saco el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello y lo puso en mis ojos

-la cami ya se durmió –

-humm- tenía tanto sueño que apenas sí formulaba palabras .

De pronto algo rozo mi nariz y me asusté pero me tranquilize al darme cuenta de que era Su

-Su ¿que haces ? –

-tranquila ...tú ... Sólo ..- Entendí que quería que me callara, estaba muy nerviosa y podía sentir su respiración chocarme en los labios

-¿que hacen ?- Bajé la cabeza y me bajé el pañuelo al cuello

-cami ! , ¿cuando despertaste ? –

-eso no importa , SU que hacías ? –

-nada...-

-cami ... Por favor ... Sólo dormiamos - le dije

-ok , emy te creo mas que a ella - Cami se paro y fue al baño yo y Su teníamos el corazón tan agitado que podíamos escucharlo así nada más

-gracias ...-

-Su en serio ,¿que querías hacer ? –

-yo ... Quería violarte ,emabarazarte y luego uir ,¿por que ?- No pude evitar comenzar a reírme pero por dentro yo sabía que mi corazón estaba agitado por sentirlá tan cerca .

¿Que me está pasando ?

Nada.

¿quién soy ?

Nadie.

¿por que ... Yo ? No entiendo nada

Sólo destruyelo ,las cadenas que te mantienen ,hazlo pedazos ,todo ,ensuciate ,grita ,llora ,Vuelve a ser humana.

Desperté de un salto ,podía sentir que estaba transpirando ,eran las 3 y media de la mañana y yo fui con cautela al baño no quería despertar a nadie . Lave mi cara y mis brazos hasta el codo con jabón ,me resfrege la toalla , mi cara y mis brazos ardían por el dolor ,comencé a llorar ,me sentía sucia y lo relacione con Su , creo que jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien y pensé que talvez me sentía asqueada de algún modo .

volví a mi cama y me senté , cerraba los ojos y me sentía observada ,juzgada .

¿donde está tú mamá y tú papá ?

Mi mamá está gritando , mi papá está huyendo

¿tus hermanos ?

Mi hermana llora en su pieza y mi hermano se toma la cabeza con las manos mientras llora

¿y tú ?

Yo estoy en el medio de todo ,¿ por que a veces pienso que debieron abortarme o darme en adopción? ,por que odio está familia ,odio esto .

¿por que el dinero importa tanto ?

Te daré todo lo que tengo sí logras hacernos sonreír a todos y volvernos una familia unida .

Jamás va a pasar Abrí mis ojos lentamente apenas veía por que estaba llorando ,mi mente me tortura y yo cerraba los ojos para escucharla mejor .

Vuelvete humana , comete errores , ser la hija perfecta no ayudara a que tú familia se una , te lastimaran y te juzgaran ,no te niegues a ti misma y acepta lo que te ofrecen , nadie te cuidara mejor que ella ni te amara tanto como ella lo hace . Su ... No recuerdo en que momento me dormí ,pero desperté y mis ojos ardían .no quería ir al colegio.

-Hola- Su siempre me saludaba pero su tono siempre era frío

-Hola –

-¿que te pasó ?,te ves mal ,¿no dormiste bien ?-

-no es nada - súbitamente recordé lo que sucedió en la noche ,¿quién hablo conmigo ? ,estoy segura de que no fue mi consciencia

-¿segura?-

-¿crees que estoy loca ? –

-creo que eres alguien que ah sufrido mucho y que aún así está de pie –

-gracias- Me abrazo y nunca en mi vida me había dado cuenta de cuanto había necesitado que me dieron cariño .

Mis padres peleaban siempre ,al tiempo mi papá se fue de viaje dos años por trabajo ,mi mamá tenía bipolaridad no tratada y nos gritaba constantemente , a veces sentía que nos odiaba ,mi hermana lloraba siempre encerrada en su pieza y mi hermano pequeño decía que deseaba estar muerto ,mi mundo no se venía abajo , por que ya no podía estar mas hundido . detrás de todo cada uno tenía problemas , mi hermana había tenido crisis de pánico y sufrido de bullyng ,ella era la más importante para mi .

-Su ... ya ... - no necesite decir nada más , y ella me soltó

-vamos a salir de vacaciones la semana que viene ...- me dijo .

-sí- no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en diciembre

-y bueno ya sabes que yo me gradúo de octavo - continuo ella

-sí - volví a responder

-bueno en mi casa va a ver una "fiesta " y quiero que vayas –

-¿yo ? - jamás salgo de casa , no me dan permiso y no me relaciono bien

-por favor ... sólo iran ustedes y algunos familiares-

- con ustedes te refieres a cory a cami y a mi , ¿verdad ? –

-Sí-

-ok , hablaré con mi mamá –

-muchas gracias- ella sabía lo difícil que era para mi hablar con mi mamá sobre salir.

-mamá por favor es mi amiga! -le había suplicado todo el día que me dejara ir a la fiesta de graduación de Su

-no iras a la casa de esa chica , ni siquiera parece mujer !-

-¿y eso que ? ,te guste o no es mi amiga y voy a ir aunque no quieras pero prefiero que me des permiso a tener que uir –

-haz lo que quieras - eso fue un sí rotundo para mi , sólo tenía que buscar ropa cambiarme e irme , tenía dos horas aún .

Se podrán dar cuenta de lo mucho que hablo conmigo misma , siempre lo hago , pero en ese momento comencé a tener depresión y tenia ciclos en los que odiaba mi cuerpo y no comía por días , pensé que era latero pero si no lo pongo , mis acciones no serán justificadas del todo.

Comenzare a actualizar a penas tenga escrita una cantidad considerable de palabras ;))

-cambio y fuera-


End file.
